Weird Love
by Game Ghost
Summary: Harold and Heather couple. Slight language, pretty innocent. Rated T for safety. enjoy
1. Heather and Harold

I don't own anything in this story

TTTTTTTTT

This is from Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island during the hunt for the million dollar briefcase where Heather is stuck in the beaver dam after just ditching Harold on the cliff after hitting his privates. Harold and Leshawna aren't going out in this story. This is a love drama with a Heather/Harold coupling. Hope you like it.

TTTTTTTTT

*smack**smack**smack**smack*

"RRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHH! Get away you stupid beavers! Knock it off!" *smack**smack**smack**smack * Heather heard twigs snapping behind her. "Hey, whoever is out there help me out! Come on! I know you're there, I can hear you breathing!"

A pair of boney fingers wrapped around Heather's waist and gripped tightly. Heather pushed against the dam as the hands at her waist pulled her tight. Her head popped out in under a minute.

"About time!" Heather said brushing the twigs off of her scalp. She turned around to see Harold.

"Well excuse me! Goshhhh!" Harold said. Heather blinked a few times before asking Harold,

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting your head out of the beaver hole, obviously." Harold replied stepping back into his canoe.

"Yeah but…why?" Heather asked. Harold saluted and recited his possum scout oath,

"A possum scout must help a civilian in danger. A possum scout must return generosity. A possum scout…"

"Is a glutton for punishment." Heather interrupted. She tipped over Harold's canoe and hopped in it.

"Hey!" Harold said.

"Sorry" said Heather insincerely. "I have a briefcase to find." Heather began paddling down the river when she heard a loud thud against the side of the canoe. Heather looked over the side.

"Ahhhhhh! Beavers!" Heather screamed. She tried batting the half dozen angry beavers off the side of the canoe but they kept eating away at the side. Eventually the beavers ate through and the canoe sank. Heather swam to the river bed, soaked.

Heather started walking down the river side when Harold floated down the river on his handmade raft.

"Beaver trouble again?" Harold asked.

"Shut up Harold!" Heather ordered.

"I figured you would still have trouble, Beavers are very territorial, and they'll follow you till they get their full revenge."

"Shut the hell up Harold! I really don't want to deal with your Haroldness right now! Just leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Goshhh! You don't have to be so mean you know. If you were nicer, people would actually like you." Harold said.

"People **do** like me! I'm popular!" Heather boasted.

"It didn't seem like it when we were picking teams. Nobody else wanted to work with you." Harold stated.

"You're one to talk geek! Nobody wanted to team up with you either!" screamed Heather. Harold shrugged.

"I'm kind of a lone wolf; I can work well alone and in groups. It's you who can't do either." Harold said. "Alone you have nobody to boss around; in a group you can't do anything by yourself. I think it is because you're unhappy with yourself. My guess is you use to be really fat and pimply right?"

*Sniff* "What makes you such a big expert hmm?" *sniff* Heather said sniffling.

"I read a lot of my sister's psychology books while I was on the can. That and I wasn't always this cool you know" Harold said flexing his scrawny arms. Heather smiled and chuckled a little. "I use to be a lot like you. I did whatever it took to become what everyone else thought was cool. After a while I realized I never had any fun doing it. So I quit trying to make other people think I was cool and I spent more time doing what I thought was fun. Now I am a lot happier. "

"I don't enjoy being mean you know…" Heather sniffed. "It's pretty much second nature now. I want to be nicer…"

"Alright then." Harold said. "You want a ride?" he asked patting his raft.

"You still want to be a team with me?" Heather asked.

"Sure" said Harold. "For a 70-30 split. I still haven't forgotten you hitting me in my round tables! That hurt."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Said Heather sincerely. "It's a deal. Now what is the plan?"

"The plan is instead of running around the island some more, we head to the dock and grab the suitcase before whoever has it reaches the finish line." Harold said.

TTTTTTT

At the Dock

TTTTTTT

"Here comes Justin now!" said Heather crouching next to Harold in the bushes next to the docks.

"I'll jump out and get the case, don't look or you'll get mesmerized by the hotness." Heather nodded and turned away. Harold jumped out of the bushes with his nunchucks shrieking his odd nerd war cry.

"KEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Harold screamed. Justin was so startled he dropped the suitcase. Harold quickly picked it up and ran to the docks with Heather right behind him.

"Team Heather and Harold wins!" Chris shouted over the intercom.

"Ahhhh nuts! That messed up princess and that stick figure have the cash?" Leshawna asked.

"Nooooo!" screamed Courtney. Bridgette and Geoff were too busy making out to notice anything. Everyone else congratulated Harold and Heather.

"What are you gonna do with your cash dude?" Owen asked Harold.

"I'm splitting my share with you guys. Each of you are going to get about thirty four thousand dollars." Harold said. The entire cast screamed and whooped and hollered.

When the rest of the cast went to throw Chris and Chef into the lake again Heather went to Harold.

"That was…pretty nice of you." Heather told Harold.

"Thanks." Harold said. "What do you plan to do with your share Heather?" Heather let out a sigh and looked at the sky.

"You were right. At one point I **was** over-weight and pimply. All I did was look at modeling magazines and fashion catalogs and I would see impossibly thin pretty women, it would really depress me. I developed Bulimia Nervosa at that time." Heather confessed. "I lost a lot of weight but was **very **sick. I eventually got the help I needed. I am not bulimic any more but I still felt like the girl I was before was ugly."

"That is why I am going to start up a modeling agency for plus sized women. My magazines will make average women feel beautiful." Heather said. "Hopefully I will start a trend in the fashion world, and then girls who are a little bit larger, like I was, won't feel bad that they aren't the "proper" weight for girls their age." Heather said passionately.

"Whoa Heather…that sounds like a really nice thing to do." Harold said.

"Thanks." Heather said. "I'm just trying to take a page out of that possum scout thingie you kept talking about. The way you kept trying to help me was pretty admirable, albeit a little bit dumb." Harold blushed visibly.

"Well I was just trying to pay you back in a way" said Harold.

"Pay me back for what?" Heather asked. "You did mention before that you had to return generosity. I was never generous to you before, so what were you trying to pay back?" Harold looked away and blushed deeper. He cleared his throat and answered,

"That peek I got at your boobs the day I left. I never apologized for the eyeful I got."

"Th-that's alright." Said the now blushing Heather. "After all that has happened I don't mind anymore." An awkward silence passed for a minute. "So um…Harold what do you plan to do with the money you have left over?"

"I figured I would invest most of it" said Harold. "Then I um…" muttered Harold. "Was thinking of spending some of it while hanging out with you." Heather's eyes bugged out slightly.

"You mean like a date?" Heather asked. Harold shrugged and averted eye contact with Heather.

"Yeah, I guess some people can label it that" said Harold. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Um…yeah…" Heather answered speechless. "But don't you want to wait a little while first?"

"For what?" Harold asked. Heather ran a hand over her shaved head.

"For my hair…" she said. Harold reached out and ran his hand over her fuzzy scalp.

"It looks great." Harold told her. "You look very pretty." Harold was shocked when Heather threw him into the bushes and started kissing him. They continued making out the entire night. The rest of the campers were busy partying at the camp. They all started laughing when they heard a cry from the other side of the island,

"AWESOME!"


	2. TDI Reunion

I don't own anything in this story.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

This one will be shorter than the previous chapter. Heather and Harold are on a ship heading towards the TDI ten year reunion.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harold hung over the rail of the ship puking his guts out.

"Blaaauurrrgggggg." Harold went emptying his stomach. "I hate this boat…" he moaned.

"It will only be a few minutes more" said Heather. "I hope your motion sickness isn't hereditary. I would hate to see you **and** Hank so miserable." Heather said stroking her hand through the short black hair of their oblivious two year old son at her side. With the exception of his mother's face and black hair, Hank was the perfect resemblance of his father. Hank started to wobble on the deck and his face turned visibly green.

"Uh oh" Heather said picking up her son and stroking his back. "Harold, would you take Haley from me while I tend to our son?"

"Yeah, uh huh" said Harold raising himself off the rail. He walked around Heather and took the baby carrier off of her back, along with their one year old daughter. Haley was a perfect clone of her mother except for a small patch of freckles on each of her cheeks. Harold set her carrier on the boat deck and amused her by making farting noises with mouth against his arm.

Heather rolled her eyes as her children giggled and snorted, thinking their father's noises were funny as hell.

They landed at the dock of shame and met with their former cast mates. Their friends flocked and cooed over their children asking who they took after most. Hank, being the shy child he was, hid behind his mother. Haley answered their question when she suddenly spoke her first word,

"Goshhh." The other former campers let out a roar of laughter. Heather and Harold smiled to one another. As everyone was walking back to the camp, Heather asked Beth and Lindsey to look after Hank and Haley for a little while.

"What for?" asked Harold. Heather grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear,

"The others are going to dunk Chris and Chef in the lake for old time sake. I thought we could re-live some nostalgia of our own behind the bushes." Harold's eyes widened and he smiled when realization hit.

"Awesome!" Harold said.

Their sounds of making out were heard everywhere on the island. Not even Chris and Chef's screams drowned out their blissful moment behind the bushes.


End file.
